Bloody Spoilers!
by wolfchasing
Summary: With Planet of the Dead having just aired in Britain, an avid fan in Australia gets in contact with the Doctor, and complains how some authors don't put spoiler warnings in their stories.


Hmm, the Doctor thought. He was sitting in the jump seat of the TARDIS, with a laptop in his, well, lap.

He had just decided to get a Hotmail address, and installed MSN onto the laptop.

He opened the program, and logged in for the first time. He was overcome with little windows, giving helpful hints to what to do. He found them irritating. He closed them all down after speed reading them.

He had just shot down the last one, when another little window came up. It was a friend request from one [ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]

Who was this [ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]? How did they get his hotmail address? He clicked the accept button and started up a conversation with them.

--

Young Rose of Adelaide, Australia had just logged into her MSN account and was checking her emails, when she got a request from someone named The Doctor.

It couldn't be, could it? The man from her favourite TV show Doctor Who? Nah… it was probably some poser… but still… she accepted him as a friend. Once she did that, a new conversation window opened up from the Doctor…

--

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Umm… hello?

**The Doctor: **Hi. Who are you?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Nu-uh, kid. You tell me who YOU are. You're the one that added me.

**The Doctor: **Alright then… but you have to tell me who you are after I tell you who I am. Deal?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Alright… deal.

**The Doctor: **Ok. I am the Doctor. Have you heard of me?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Um. Yeah. Blue box called the TARDIS. Time Lord, two hearts, Gallifrey. All that jazz.

**The Doctor: **Um… how do you know that?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Because, where I live, that is a TV show. Now, tell me your real name. I don't believe for a second that you are THE Doctor.

**The Doctor: **I am the Doctor.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Come off it.

**The Doctor: **Cross my hearts.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Lets say I believe you. Now what?

**The Doctor: **How 'bout your name?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Rose.

**The Doctor: **No. Now you're just an obsessed fan of the 'TV show' who's pretending to be Rose Tyler.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Nope. Well, actually I am an obsessed fan, but my name is Rose. So, now if you're really the Doctor, you should be feeling a pang of guilt right now as you remember Rose Tyler.

**--**

It was half true. The Doctor did feel a pang of something. But it wasn't guilt. It was anger, as this person from somewhere was poking and prodding at the holes in his hearts. So he let rip.

--

**The Doctor: **Look here, kid. Do not talk to me about Rose. Now you will read very carefully and answer my questions. Is that understood?

--

Rose shuddered. She could just imagine what the Doctor would look like. Right there and then, she realised it was the Doctor.

--

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Alright. I believe you now. I'm sorry for patronising you. It's just, the internet. You can't trust people.

**The Doctor: **Thankyou.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: ***nods* Now, can I put a theory out here for a bit?

**The Doctor: **Sure.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Cool. Now, where I am, your life, your adventures, everything that happens to you is a TV show. But, wherever you are, it's real.

**The Doctor: **Alright… what's your theory?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Alternate universes. My universe, you exist in a TV show. Your universe, you exist for real.

**The Doctor: **Ahh… not the first time I've been in contact with other universes.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **I know. I'm an-

**The Doctor: **obsessed fan. Yes, I know.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **You're sounding like Charles Dickens.

**The Doctor: **Aha… I am…

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Can I rant for a minute though?

**The Doctor: **Everyone needs a good rant.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Cool. Alright. In my universe, I live in Australia, so we get the Doctor Who episodes later than Britain.

**The Doctor: **Hmm.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **But, whenever I go onto my favourite fanfiction site after a new episode has aired in Britain, there's always spoilers!!! And it annoys the freaking hell out of me!!!

**The Doctor: **So…

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **And with a new episode having aired in Britain a day or so ago, there's bound to be tons of stories popping up, all about the new episode, but we in Australia and other countries that don't have the luxury of being able to see the episodes with the Britons, get majorly pissed off when we open a story that doesn't have spoiler warnings!!

**The Doctor: **Right.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Exactly! And with the tenth Doctor's regeneration coming up soon, I'm afraid that people will forget to put the spoiler warnings on for that one, and they'll ruin that episode for us!

**The Doctor: **What? Regeneration?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **CRAP!! Umm… I didn't say that.

**The Doctor: **Suuure you didn't.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **GAH! Just… forget it.

**The Doctor: **Alright. Anything else you want to say?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Yes. I wish people would put spoiler warnings on their fan fictions. Always. It's frustrating.

_**This conversation will terminate in thirty seconds. Please say your goodbyes for the last time.**_

**The Doctor: **What was that?

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **The Windows Live bot thingy. I guess the minuscule gap in the universes that allowed my internet signal through is closing.

**The Doctor: **So, it was you.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **Duh. Alright, goodbye Doctor. It was a pleasure talking with you.

**The Doctor: **Goodbye, Rose. Hope your spoiler warning gets out to the world.

**[ [ r o s i e p o s i e ] ]: **So do I.

_**This conversation has been terminated. Thankyou for chatting with the Doctor.**_

--

Rose closed her laptop and smiled largely. Her message had gotten out to the world... or at least, the fanfictionites.

THE END!!

* * *

_Authors note:_

_Right. My name is really Rose, but I really haven't talked to the Doctor. But I wish I could!!_

_But the whole purpose of this story was to alert people to how annoying it is to find a story without spoiler warnings._

_Imagine opening up a promising story, but finding out that you can't read it because it has stuff about episodes that you haven't seen yet. THAT HAPPENS TO ME A__LOT!!_

_So,_ _message is simple. Put bloody spoiler warnings on your stories!_

_Flame me. I don't care._

_--_

_You might find a similar story to this by montypyton203 (don't worry. I have her permission to put this story up). I just thought that the message needed to be put out there again, with the new episode having just aired. REMEMBER US IN OTHER COUNTRIES!!!_


End file.
